


A Sunday Kind of Love

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Lust, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Railroad HQ, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: Nora finally gets the spy she's been falling for.--My hands just slipped? I'm totally trash right now. <3





	A Sunday Kind of Love

Nora lay on a dingy mattress down the back tunnel of the Railroad HQ. The space was dark, damp, and smelled like dirt. She didn't care. It was just nice to be someplace you could sleep where there was always someone else awake. That was a positive thing about the HQ; people were constantly coming in and out on missions. Saving synths was a 24/7 job.  The quiet bustle was nice, but at the current moment, Desdemona was making plans with the rest of the members of the underground group. Deacon had convinced Dez that Nora wasn't needed and he'd pass along any important info. Nora thanked him silently before dropping down on the furthest mattress away from the noise.

But sleep eluded her even though she was exhausted. It'd been three months since she'd escaped from the vault. She eventually found her way to the Railroad through friends in the Minutemen and a synth detective in Diamond City. Hearing all the rumors about the monstrosity known as the Institute, she decided to seek their help finding her son. The first night in HQ was the best sleep Nora had gotten since she woke up and found herself in this hell. She trusted them and, so far, that trust was not broken.

In the month and a half she'd been traveling with Deacon, she learned a lot from him. About surviving, defending herself, that he was a pathological liar and joker. But he made her laugh. She found herself thinking of him often and now her thoughts were lingering on him again.

He always wore those silly sunglasses, but in those rare moments his head dipped down and those breathtaking eyes of his met hers, she felt her heart melting from the cryo prison Vault-Tec had damned her to. Nora hated herself at first. She felt like she was wronging her husband with the feelings she was developing for Deacon. It was stupid anyway. He always kept her at an arm's distance, never letting her get too close or ask too many questions about himself. She tried her hardest to let those feelings go, but he constantly drew her back in.

Her eyes were closed as she laid on the mattress and thought of him. The way he laughed and made her laugh. His sharp precision when shooting an enemy and how his muscles moved when climbing through the ruins of the city. His smile was the best, though. Surprisingly white for someone living in the current state of the world. It rendered her speechless and he knew it. He loved to make her blush.

Nora felt a fire forming in her. She thought of him a lot at night, but never took it further. She hadn't touched herself or had sex since waking. But tonight she couldn't help herself. She was alone for the first time since she could remember and her body decided to take advantage of it.

Her hand snaked down her shirt, over her breast, sneaking past the waist band of her sweat pants and underwear. She bit her lip as she brushed her lower lips, trying to keep herself from making any noise. Her fingers found her clit and began rubbing circles on the nub. Her brain flipped through images of the spy who'd wormed his way into her heart. She knew it wouldn't take long with how turned on she found herself by Deacon, but then she was startled by a low voice.

"Need a hand?"

Nora jumped, leaning back on her elbows and finding a dark mass leaning against the wall. She'd been so preoccupied, she hadn't noticed the man she was just fantasizing about creep silently into the room. She couldn't be faulted, though. Sneaking was his specialty. She'd never met another person who could move as quietly as he could.

Her eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness she could make him out. The glowing bud of a cigarette illuminated a tiny smirk.

"D-Deacon, I-" What? What could she possibly say? He caught her and there was no excuse to make this embarrassment go away. He'd harp on it for days, then make her think he'd forgotten about it only to bring it up at the worst possible moment.

"I was just coming to check on you, make sure you were alright back here," he said, throwing his cigarette down, stamping it out, and coming to crouch down next to her. The blush that was already spread across her cheeks was working its way down her neck. "And what do I find? You tryin' to blow off some steam?"

Nora let out a breathless laugh. "I-yeah. I guess so.. It's been a while." She cursed herself mentally. Why had she told him that? Stupid, stupid. Her mouth just did its own thing when she talked to him.

"A little over 200 years, hm?" His voice was husky, making her shiver even though the air was warm. She only nodded. "Well, like I said, need a hand?"

Her mouth fell open and she sputtered, "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Why not?" he chuckled.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm not known for having good ideas, Charmer."

The way her code name rolled off his tongue made her spine tingle. He was right, but she didn't say anymore. She watched him crawl onto the mattress next to her, propping his head up with his palm. She tried to move to make more space for him but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She was still on her back, elbows holding her up as his thumb rubbed circles on her hip.

"Deacon, this is definitely a bad idea."

"Doesn't change the fact that you still want it, does it?"

"No," she barely whispered.

He shifted so he could lean down and press a soft kiss to her exposed neck. She let her head fall back immediately as he continued, moving from kisses to sucking to nipping. Her breathing became heavy and she could feel the coil in her belly tightening already.

"My stars, Nora. I haven't even touched you properly, yet." She started stammering out an excuse but he just chuckled. "Don't worry. I see the way you've been looking at me. Don't think I haven't noticed." He got low to her ear and whispered, "I want it, too."

Nora let out a whimper. Deacon stopped wasting time and went right for her core. She gasped and dropped her elbows, falling back onto the pillow. She always thought his skin would be cold and rough from using guns all his life, but it was the complete opposite. His fingers were warm and softer than they should be.

"You're so wet already, Charmer. Shit. I interrupted you when you were about to finish, didn't I?"

"It's okay," she said in a rush. "This is so much better."

That chuckle again, like a low rumble. His fingers worked effortlessly, touching her in all the right ways. Her eyes had been screwed shut, but when he dipped a finger inside her, they shot open and she groaned, gripping the pillow tightly under her head. She turned to look at Deacon. He was watching her, or so she assumed. 

"Dee, will you take those off?"

He hesitated for a moment, sucking on his bottom lip slightly before hooking a finger on the arm of his sunglasses and sliding them down the bridge of his nose. She couldn't breathe. It was the first time she'd seen him without them and he was even more handsome than she imagined.

"You're gorgeous.." He stopped moving his hand, caught off-guard by her words. "I'm sorry! No, I'm not sorry, I just.. Wow."

"Well, it's pretty obvious why you picked the name Charmer," he said with a smile.

Nora blushed again. Partly from his own goofy charm, partly because he slid two fingers inside her now and was rubbing her clit with his thumb. She began to pant and moan, her toes clenching as he hit her sweet spot.

"Nora, you gotta quiet down. Don't want to gather a crowd, do we?" She couldn't get herself under control as her sounds grew louder. "Nora.." Deacon glanced at the open doorway at the end of the tunnel and cursed under his breath.

He ducked his head and captured her lips in his. She stilled for a moment but quickly returned the gesture; moving her own mouth against his and moaning into him. Her orgasm came suddenly and she arched her back, breaking this kiss and biting down on her lip to keep quiet. Her breath shuddered and she whimpered as her muscles tightened and the pleasure surged through her.

Her hand went to his and she clutched it tightly, letting him know she couldn't take anymore. She dropped her head to the side in time to see him bring his fingers up to his mouth and suck them clean.

"Oh, fuck, Deacon," she whispered.

He smirked, "You taste amazing. Absolutely going to have to do this again. You're wound way too tight, General."

"Is this all we're going to do?"

"What more do you want?" he asked, sounding more eager than he wanted to let on.

Nora kissed him again deeply, sliding her tongue across his bottom lip until he opened up and let his tongue meet hers. She moved on top of him, hands going to his jeans and popping the button open. Deacon broke the kiss and tugged her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts. His jaw clenched and he groaned.

Nora stood, glancing over her shoulder quickly before pulling her pants and underwear down and throwing them against the wall. Deacon pulled his white shirt over his head and worked his bottoms off, too. His hard-on sprung free and Nora knelt down, crawling over his legs and wrapping a hand around his cock.

Her inhibitions flew out the window as her mouth closed around him. She began sucking gently, swirling her tongue around his head and earning a deep groan from the man under her.

"We can do that another time." She looked up at him with a knitted brow. "I need to be inside you now."

She smiled and moved further up his body until he was able to grab her hips and guide her onto him. They both moaned, watching each other as they lay there for a few moments, getting the feel for one another. Her hands were planted on either side of his head. His eyes gave away so much. The want and need for her. She knew now that she wasn't the only one who'd been fighting these feelings all this time.

She began moving up his length, taking every inch of him from the tip to his base. Deacon steadied his breath the best he could, but the grip he had on her hips gave him away. She would have little round bruises in the morning. He reached up and massaged her breasts greedily, running his thumbs over her nipples and getting soft sounds of bliss in return.

All of a sudden, there were footsteps at the mouth of the tunnel and they froze, both fixing their gazes at the noise. When a shadow appeared, they scrambled up and hid their bodies behind a tall shelf filled with supplies. Nora peered around the bars and felt Deacon come up behind her. She assumed he was making sure the coast was clear as well until he slid into her and covered her mouth with his hand before she could gasp.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and continued thrusting. She moaned into his palm and held tightly onto the shelf to keep steady. His hips snapped against her in a quickening pace. Whoever was about to come down the tunnel left and she pulled his hand away from her face, leaving her breathing shallow. She moved herself with his rhythm, leaning back into him.

Deacon's free hand went to her neck. He angled her face so he could kiss her. She grabbed the back of his head and he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on her shoulder and tightening his grip on her waist.

"Nora.. Nora.." he whispered in her ear.

His movements started to stutter and he pulled out of her. He let her go just enough to get some space between them as he grabbed his cock and came, spilling himself over her lower back.

They stood together for a minute, trying to catch their breath, before Nora started to shift.

"Deacon.. you're heavy." 

"Sorry," he said, smiling against her neck. He let her go and moved away to grab something off the shelving.

He cleaned her off with a small, soft towel before taking care of himself. Nora was already re-dressed and under her blanket just as Deacon was buttoning up his pants. He slid his sunglasses back on and lit up another cigarette, taking a few steps towards the dim light coming from the main room.

"Are you leaving?" Nora's brows furrowed together angrily.

He turned and pursed his lips. "Of course not. I was making sure the fire exits were clear."

Deacon stubbed out his smoke and put it back in his pack, saving it for later. Nora held up the blanket and he slipped underneath, laying his head on his arm. They lay there in silence for a moment before she moved onto her side and put her arm across his chest. She nestled her face against him, trying to hide the smile that she couldn't help. Little did she know, but the spy she cuddled with had a small smile of his own on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've wanted to write about sex in the Railroad HQ tunnel for a while. Finally got around to it. Hope you enjoyed it. This was my first time writing Deacon. I know he's complicated, tried to make him as witty as I could but still sweet.


End file.
